bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapture Businesses
As perhaps the most capitalistic society in mankind's history, Rapture experienced a great deal of commerce during its prime. Ranging from the mammoth corporations like Fontaine Futuristics to smaller entities like Gagnant Bicycles, Rapture fulfilled it's promise as a place of opportunity for ambitious entrepreneurs. Significant Businesses The businesses in this category are the most significant to players of the BioShock series or had the largest impact on Rapture. *Atlantic Express *Circus of Values Vending *El Ammo Bandito (Possibly a subsidiary of Circus of Values Vending) *Fontaine Futuristics *Gatherer's Garden *Rapture Metro *Ryan Industries *Securis *Sinclair Solutions Significant Businesses on the Surface *Apollo Air *Auger Detection *Northern TelCo *Scarlet Sovereign Import and Export *Speedy Brothers Telegrams *Wales and Wales Architects Businesses Owned by Frank Fontaine *Dandy Dental *Fontaine's Finest Sardines (listed on frag grenade) *Fontaine Fisheries *Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine's Home for the Poor *Little Sister's Orphanage *Fontaine Clinic Businesses Owned by Andrew Ryan *Arcadia *Fontaine Futuristics (after nationalization) *Ryan Amusements *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Industries *Ryan Red (wine) *Warden Yarn Businesses Owned by Augustus Sinclair *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) *Sinclair Deluxe *Sinclair Solutions *Sinclair Spirits Businesses Operating in the Welcome Center *Footlight Theater *Kashmir Restaurant Businesses Operating in the Medical Pavilion *Chomper's Dental *Dandy Dental *Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals *Enwell Life And Health Group *Eternal Flame Crematorium *Kure-All *Painless Dental *Surgical Savings *Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Businesses Operating in Neptune's Bounty *Fighting McDonagh's Tavern *Fontaine Fisheries *Ice Princess *Jet Postal *Monarch Fisheries (multiplayer only) *Sinclair Metals (multiplayer only) Businesses Operating out of Neptune's Bounty *Lotz & Sons *McCracken Crabs *Stepmenson Stout *Sunshine of the Sea brand Shellfish Businesses Operating in Arcadia *Tea Garden Businesses Operating in Farmer's Market *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Milton Fine Quality Cheese *Paddon Meats *Richard's Farm Fresh Quality Cheese *Silverwing Apiary *Worley Winery Businesses Operating out of Farmer's Market *Artisan Distilled Water *Errant *Farmer Brand Fertilizer *Fat Tony's Quality Preserved Meats *Blue Valley Pty Ltd *First Class Fruit *Goodnews Fruit *Grace Brand *Jumbo Brand *Manure *'Morning *'Morning Berries *Plant Chow *Pomegranate *Porky Brand Fruit Businesses Operating in Fort Frolic *Apothecary *Bella Mia's High Fashion *Cohen's Collection *Eve's Garden *Fleet Hall *Gardner Delux Modern *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Pharaoh's Fortune *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *Sinclair Spirits *Sir Prize *Sophia Salon High Fashion *The Cocktail Lounge *The Seahorse Businesses Operating out of Hephaestus *Ryan Industries Businesses Operating in Olympus Heights *Athena's Glory *Central Square Bistro *Fat Cat Lounge *Heller News *Hotel Monseñor *Lisa's Candies *Mercury Suites Businesses Operating in Apollo Square *Artemis Suites *Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic *Fontaine's Home for the Poor Businesses Operating in Point Prometheus *Central Square Bistro (multiplayer only) *Failsafe Armored Escorts *Little Wonders Educational Facility *Memorial Museum *Optimized Eugenics Businesses Operating in Ryan Amusements *El Dorado Restaurant *Ryan Amusements *Gift Shop Businesses Operating in Pauper's Drop *King Pawn *Sinclair Deluxe *Fishbowl Diner *Limbo Room Businesses Operating in Siren Alley *Joe's Green Groceries *Mermaid Lounge *The Pearl aka. The Pink Pearl *Little Sister's Orphanage *Oceanview Pharmacy *Poisoned Apple Businesses Operating in Dionysus Park *Cohen's Collection *The Chase Carousel *J. Fischer Gallery *Imago Fine Arts *Triton Cinema Businesses Operating in Fontaine Futuristics *Fontaine Futuristics *Ryan Industries Businesses Mentioned in Various Places *Affordable Endings Funeral Home *Asparagus Capotelli's *Austen Bathysphere Company *Bald Eagle Shot Shells *Best Friend Pet Food *Below Tree Typewriters *Cafe Macunamia *Capotelli's Asparagus *Carmellia Cigars *Champion Pianos *Coffee Bar *Elevator Excelsior Repair *Fanomatic *Finley's eat in take out *Fussy Cat Cat Food *Gagnant Bicycles *Good-Eats *Habana Especial *Happy Noodle Asian Food *Hat Shoppe *Health Medical Corp *Hotel Monseñor *Joe & Eric comics and novelties *Lentz Bijoux & Bibelots *Nate's guns ammo targets *New Worlde Smoker *Nico Time *Oxford Club *Paradiso Cafe *Pin Money Women's Apparel *Rapture Radio *Rapture Rated Milk *Rapture Standard Newspaper *Rapture Tribune Newspaper *Rork Key Co. *Ryan's Raiders Football Franchise *Safe Batteries *Seabed Brewing Company *Sea Bulls Football Franchise *Schnneicher Optics *Stingers Football Franchise *Surgical Savings *Tasty Plate *Thrifty Care *The Daily Post Newspaper *Tom & Dave hired guns-contracts-paintings *Vine Ripe Fresh Frutes *Vita-Stat *Yuck Lager Beer Semi-Canon Businesses These are businesses that might be seen or mentioned in various official materials but are not known to be seen in game (for example some are from the back of the Playstation 3 version of BioShock's instruction book, others are from the Playstation 3 Challenge Rooms, Fontaine Fruit can be seen in one of the XBOX 360 official themes, etc.) *Anchor Cigarettes *Billy G*Fontaine Fruit *Kirkland's *Rapture's Grand Carnival *Rapture Zoo *Zimmerman Chardonnay Brands of Drinks *123 Beer *Arcadia Merlot *Cabernet *Chechnya Vodka *Fine Gin *Fine Sherry *Hills Ale *Hop Up Cola *Huck Beer Ale *Lacas Scotch *Moonbeam Absinthe *Old Harbinger Beer *Old Tar Coffee *Old Tar/Tom Whiskey *Plasmi-Quik *Poseidon Pilsner *Red Ribbon Brandy *Ryan Club Beer Ale *Ryan Red *Sparkling White *Stephenson Stout *Tawny Port *Tan Suan Cola *Tennesee 12/111 Horse Ale *Wisemuller Beer Brands of Food *Cheeky Brand Pep Bar *Octo Vitamin Brand Pep Bar *Salty's Potato Chips *Thanks Mom Creme-Filled Chocolate Cakes Category:Businesses Category:BioShock Category:Something in the Sea